


Hold me close and I won't disappear

by FishyBoii



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: But gets really romantic in the end, Damon is like a big brother, Dancing Lessons, F/M, It's really soft y'all, i love this game sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishyBoii/pseuds/FishyBoii
Summary: “But.” Calderon starts, Dorothea's heart skips at the sight in front of him, the light of the space in her window illuminated Cal, making it look like he’s glowing as he had his hands outstretched once more, the look Calderon gave him felt raw, intimate that her heartbeat quickens. “One last dance?”Dorothea took his hand with a warm smile. “Shall we dance then?” Cal looked at her lovingly as the two got closer, seemingly hungry for the company of the other as her hand went to his shoulders and his on her waist the two started to move to the melody.
Relationships: Calderon Lynch/Traveler, Damon Reznor & Traveler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hold me close and I won't disappear

**Author's Note:**

> For the people in Andromeda Six Server 
> 
> I love you all ❤️  
> \- Shire

“You know you can’t stay here the entire trip to Orion.”

Dorothea looked up from the music box she was holding to see Damon looking at her with his usual cold stare yet she can hear the concern in his voice.

She let out a sigh as she got up to sit on her bed, the music box closed leaving the room in silence.

“I know.” She starts as Damon sat down on the chair near her. “Just give me a little time.” She can hear a sigh escaping the assassin with his arms folded.

“I know Carrot head being here makes you feel nervous, but you and I both should know that there’s something wrong with him. This isn’t him. And if we are going to give him a chance, it should start with you.” She would’ve laughed at how Damon is berating him right now like an older brother but he’s right. She needs to be the first one to help him since none of the crew truly knew the Vexx she knew on their palace days. Yet she’s scared at the possibility of Vexx being truly gone.

But Damon was right. She had to believe in him.

“I will tomorrow, don’t worry.”

“Good.” Damon smiles as he leaned to ruffle her hair which results from a groan from the traveler.

It surprised her how closed she has gotten to the crew ever since they found out that she was the youngest princess. She initially thought that it will sever their ties, yet it only seemed to strengthen them.

Damon is a prime example, how the man who once told the other to sell her to Zovack now became her defector big brother in the crew, with Ryona being the big sister. The assassin always making sure that she’s alright, especially since Vexx was on board and walking around the ship with one person with him at all times. Dorothea now understood what Calderon said when he told her about Damon.

_Speaking of the blonde._

She didn’t know when she started falling for the captain, maybe it was when the first time she flirted with him, which results in Cal flirting at her back. Maybe it was at Nos Vega when she picked Cal, which was when Damon found out about her ‘cute little crush’ on Calderon.

Or maybe it when they all found out about her being the princess, with Cal being the first who accepted her and comforted her. The hug made her feel safe, that nothing would happen to her.

“Thinking about our dear captain again, aren’t we?” Damon snickers as Dorothea felt her cheeks warm being caught. She grabbed a pillow on her side at Damon but the man caught it laying it on his back.

“When are you going to tell him?” Damon looked at her, face filled with concern.

“I don’t know. I’m actually sure if I do tell him, he’ll just say that taking down Zovack comes first.” She admits something that’s been on her mind, she’s afraid of Cal rejecting her resulting in the bond the two of them are building will be destroyed.

“Go give it a try,” Damon smirks. “I know Cal and you’ll be surprised.” The assassin got up, walking towards the door.

“It’s getting late, don’t forget about your promise tomorrow.” The door opened. “And please get your own fucking food.”

“Thanks, Dame.” She smiled at the assassin who smiled at her back. “Anytime Thea.”

✨

The door closes when Damon was gone as She lets out a sigh. She loved Damon, but she hated how right he was. She needs to get herself together and be useful to the crew especially now that she’s the navigator.

She hears a familiar tune occupy the room as she looked at her hand which she unconsciously opened. Feeling her nerves calm down as she gets herself taken by the music.

Her mind wanders back to a memory. Of her, her eldest sister Nerissa, and Vexx. Of the dance, they created the music now being played.

She stood up the music box laying in her bed as Dorothea closed her eyes. Feeling the music in her body as her body slowly moved, her memories being her only way to remember the steps in their dance.

She moves around the room fluidly, her body moving in its own accord following the beats and harmony of the music, muscle memory guiding her as felt tears welling to fall in her eyes, the feeling overwhelming her as one of the people who she made that song is already gone, and the other one she feared that although alive she lost him already.

Her right leg moved forward with her left arm raised in the air as she twirled ending with a flourished bow as if someone was watching her.

She opened her eyes only for its land to a surprised looking Calderon, who was standing at the doorway. And as if her eyes were deceiving her, but it looked like Calderon was blushing.

She felt her cheeks warm up, she was too engrossed with the music that she didn’t hear the door open. And Calderon probably says her dancing.

Calderon clears his throat. “May I?”

“S-Sure!” She stuttered as she let Calderon in, who sat at the chair Damon occupied a mere minutes ago. “Is there something wrong?”

“No,” Cal spoke, his face that was usually stoic when he’s with the crew was gone. And the familiar warmness she saw when they talked alone took its place, making her feel at ease. “Damon told me you haven’t eaten yet, so I wanted to drop by and ask you to eat.”

_Oh, Damon. He’s gonna get it tomorrow._

“Thanks for worrying but I’m alright Cal.” She smiled, the music box still on. Cal smiled at that. “Just take care of yourself more. I need all of my crew healthy and prepared.”

“Is that really the only reason you wanted to visit?” Dorothea smiles as she saw Cal’s shocked expression, which slowly turned into a fond smile.

“Maybe.” Is all he said as she saw him eyeing the music box.

“What were you dancing a while ago, if I may ask?” Cal must’ve seen her shock from the question that he added the last words.

“It’s a dance my sister, Vexx and I made.” She looked at the captain who gave her a nod to continue. Dorothea lets out a sigh before continuing.

“It was when Nerissa gave me this music box, a day when the three of us got free time together. Big sis suddenly got the idea to make a dance with the music, at first Vexx and I found the idea ridiculous but the more we talked about it. We fell in love with it.” She smiled at the memories as she continued. “It took us a week for the whole dance to be finished. Funnily enough, we decided to do it with a dance you can do with yourself.” She stopped her eyes meeting Cal. “Or with a partner.”

“With a partner?” He looked at her with a grin. “Yeah, it was Nerissa’s idea.” She answers back as Cal looked at her with an unreadable expression.

“Who have you danced with?” He asked a question that strung something inside her, the question felt like the question has more than what it’s asking. “Just Vexx.” She answered emerald eyes meet azure as Cal seemed to be thinking of something. The music filling up the silence that two were in.

It was when Cal showed up, with one of his hands outstretched to hers.

“Can you teach me?” Cal averted his eyes, cheeks growing a tinted red. “The Dance I mean.”

She doesn’t know what got into her when she took his hands as he helped her stand up. She disregarded the spark she fell when their hands touch or how warm she felt at the look Cal gave him.

“It would be my pleasure, Cal.”

The two smiled as Calderon put his other hand on her waist and Dorothea put her other hand on his shoulder as the two slowly moved to the beat.

_**One, two, three, four…** _

Dorothea led Calderon on the dance as she teaches him the dance, quite surprised at how quick Calderon learned the steps, to which the Blonde told her that as he was taught when he was young.

The two started awkward, being conscious of how close the two were. But the longer they danced, the closer the two got. The touches lingering as each felt hot on Dorothea’s skin, how the look Cal gave him made her feel breathless.

_**Five, six, seven, eight…** _

Time gone by as Calderon has finally mastered the dance, earning a grin from Dorothea as they hesitantly separated.

“I’m still surprised you learned so fast.” She said as Cal smiled fondly at her. “You expect less from me?” He joked which caused Dorothea to laugh, something that’s music to the captain’s ears.

“But.” Calderon starts, Dorothea's heart skips at the sight in front of him, the light of the space in her window illuminated Cal, making it look like he’s glowing as he had his hands outstretched once more, the look Calderon gave him felt raw, intimate that her heartbeat quickens. “One last dance?”

Dorothea took his hand with a warm smile. “Shall we dance then?” Cal looked at her lovingly as the two went closer, seemingly hungry for the company of the other as her hands went to his shoulders while his hands went on his waist as the two started to move to the melody.

They started slow, yet the move felt personal, intimate that it made Dorothea revels in it. How Calderon’s eyes never left here, seemingly all inhibitions held by the two no longer gone as the two just need each other, no Vexx, no Zovack, no problems.

_Just Dorothea and Calderon dancing in the stars._

He moved his left foot backward in a smooth motion, sliding across the slick floor. She slid her right foot forward, chasing his retreating foot with hers, like a fox on the hunt. Dipping forward and looking into her eyes, his fingers tightened on her ribs as his left foot came forward again, surprising her foot and chasing it back. They stopped, toe to toe, and he pulled her hips in close to his.

Threatening to brush his lips against hers, he looked to the left, and then to the right. She mimicked him, turning her head opposite. To the right, then to the left.

He pushed her away as though she were too terrible, yet too wonderful, to be near, yet he held on to her left hand with his right, catching her as their arms pulled taut and spinning her out and away. Then he reeled her back in, unable to give her up.

She fell into him, his strong arms wrapping her tight, protecting her as the two stayed in that position staring at each other with nothing but adoration and fear.

“Calderon.” Dorothea breathes, her voice but a whisper that only Cal can hear. He smiles as he pulled her closer, their foreheads touching.

“Say no more.” He spoke before his lips were on hers, her already fluttering chest only intensified, Dorothea’s heart pounded in her chest as her knees got weaker. She could only focus on how soft he felt against her mouth, how addictively he invaded all her senses.

It still wasn’t clear if she dreamed this moment to life, but there was raw emotion in the way his fingers curled around hers. Calderon kept his eyes half-open, sneaking a guilty peek at her every time he came back for air, just to make sure this wasn’t a product of his imagination.

He wasn’t sure if nature rooted for this moment or if his mind tricked him into a perfect present, but every breath he took smelled like the ocean, and for the first time since he’d known himself, he didn’t feel shy. If anything, the warm feeling of her breath, although destabilizing, was inviting. This time around he draped both arms around Dorothea’s frame and met her lips again halfway.

His lips felt intoxicating, it soft yet she can’t seem to get used to it but the two knew the moment had to end as Dorothea and Calderon pulled apart, their forehead touched as they stare. No words needed.

For them, the music and the other company were all that they needed.

“I…” Cal starts, seemingly thinking hard on what he’s going to say. “I love you, truly. It might not be so long but I’ve been meaning to tell you this.”

Dorothea felt her eyes water as she smiled. “It’s wonderful to know that you love me, too. It feels like a dream.” She felt an immense amount of weight lifted in her chest as she said that, knowing that the man he loved, loves her back. “I love you too Cal.”

The blonde grins, using his thumb to wipe the tears away from her eyes. The gesture caused Dorothea's smile to go wider as Calderon let out a chuckle.

Dorothea lets herself get enveloped by Calderon's arms as they stayed in her waist, her arms wrapped around his chest as the two swayed to the music in slow motion.

“Dorothea, you are mine and I am yours.” He starts. “It is my honor and duty to keep you safe at all costs.”

His hold got tighter wanting to be as close to her as she did as well, not wanting to let go of the moment they had together, knowing that come tomorrow. Everything will be back to try to defeat Zovack.

“And it will an honor to stand by your side Calderon, forever and ever.

_But the two had each other. And that’s enough._


End file.
